fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Killmonger
|name=Felix Killmonger |kanji=フェリックス・キルモンガ |romaji=''Ferikkusu Kirumonga'' |alias= |status=Alive |race=Demon Human (Former) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=28 |blood type=AB |education= |hair color=Blonde |eye color=Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height=6 ft 2 in (1.88m) |weight=90 kg (200lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= D.O.O.M |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team = |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Elemental Magic (Light, Darkness) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Felix Killmonger (フェリックス・キルモンガ Ferikkusu Kirumonga) is a High-class member of D.O.O.M. Appearance Felix is a tall and muscular man in his late twenties with blue eyes and fair skin. His close-cropped blonde hair is neatly combed to the side. His most striking physical quality is the absence of eyebrows. For his outfit he wears a burgundy-coloured long-sleeved shirt featuring a turtle neck and checked design patterns. He wears white dress pants with a black belt and black gloves. Like some other demons, Felix is able to transform into his true, more powerful form. He grows more muscular, his fair skin tone changes to a dark red and he grows various spikes from his body, particularly from his hands and shoulders. His facial features become significantly more demonic and grows a pair of horns, his teeth also become much sharper. He appears to have some black tribal markings stretching down from the top of his now hairless head all the way down to his waist. Gallery hvh,.png|Felix's demon form. Personality Felix is a very religious and devout man whose faith frequently ventures deep into fanaticism. As such it plays a massive role in what kind of person he is and what kind of actions he takes - he greatly emphasizes his religion in everything he does and he acts with a great deal of avidity in his quest to purge the world of the "impure". He is plainly put a very arrogant and cruel man whose thought process is anything but logical. However because of his exceptional physical prowess and demonic powers, his aversion to underestimating his opponent is met with little consequence. It is made obvious that he is a hypocrite motivated by his grandiose delusions and not by the "greater good". Though he himself has stated that he does not fear death in the slightest, his actions would lead one to believe quite the opposite. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Felix is very strong, possessing extreme power behind each of his strikes, enough to split a thick tree in half with a single kick. Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Felix has displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat. Demo Abilities Demon Physiology: As a demon, Felix possesses the ability to move between his demon and human forms as he pleases, though in order to utilize his full power he must be in his demon from. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia